Undercover Love
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: An important mission in the Land of Grass puts Sakura and Neji infiltration skills to the test. As a newly married couple, they must gather important information to stop a revolution against Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto IS NOT hidden in my closet, Neji IS NOT tied to my bed and Sakura does NOT live with me, so NO... I don't own NARUTO... Mr. Kishimoto is to blame ¬¬**_

_**Summary**__**:**____**An important mission in the Land of Grass **__**puts Sakura and Neji infiltration skills to the test. As a newly married couple, they must gather important information to stop a revolution against Konoha.**_

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

Sakura was waiting for Tsunade who was yelling at the tops of her lungs in the Hokage's office. She had been called for a special mission and the curiosity about who would be part of her team was making her nervous.

Naruto was out of Konoha on a mission with Kakashi and Sai (she had to stay due an influenza epidemy in the village because the hospital was short of staff) so there were few available ninjas who could take that mission with her, but she didn't know the Hokage's thoughts for this at all.

After 15 minutes of pure boredom, looking blank at the wall, Sakura heard quiet steps approaching to where she was.

A few seconds later, Neji's high and slender figure appeared in the corner of the hallway. A relentless sight surveyed the place, only stopping at Sakura, who was sitting next to the Hokage's door.

"You may enter" Shizune's voice interrupted the thoughts of both while made them pass.

"What did you need us for, lady Hokage? " Neji's deep voice filled the room.

With her hands intertwined in front of her face, Tsunade watched the pair. The mission she had in hand was very delicate; she couldn't just give it to a random Shinobi. With much meditation (and three bottles of sake) she had come to the conclusion that the two ninjas in that office were the most qualified.

"Your next mission is one of infiltration and information gathering" began the sannin.  
Both nodded.

"You will enter the hidden Village of Grass with different identities, and try to collect all possible information about a couple of subjects who live there. We believed that both are joining forces to start a revolution in other hidden villages so they can weaken them in order to making them defenseless against a possible attack from other countries"

Shizune approached and provided them with the information they needed.

"The first objective is Taketsu Koshimi, wealthy landowner, owner of at least 15 dojos in the village. We believe that those dojos are the places where the renegade Ninjas are recruited for this 'revolution'. Neji, you will become the new sensei in one of the dojos, one of our contacts inside the village already apply you to the job"

Neji nodded looking at the photo of the Koshimi guy.

"The other objective is Maka Koshimi, Taketsu's sister. She is a renowned scientist and would have passed unnoticed if our contacts had not discovered strange irregularities in her experiments. It seems that she's trying to resume the research on change of body exactly were Orochimaru left it. All part of a plan thought to the succed of the Revolutionary Army (that's how they call themselves). She works in a medical research complex; Sakura, this is where you enter. You will take part of the 'Research staff for dangerous poisons and antidotes' that's currently working in the village. You're very well suited to the task, if I may add"

"Hi, shishou! " replied Sakura immediately.

Silence fell upon the room while Tsunade communicate the rest of the plan.

"As you well know, all infiltration operation requires false identities... "  
Shizune returned this time delivering papers that would back up their new identities.

"From the moment you set foot in the Land of Grass, you will be Sakura and Neji Himemiya, a newly married couple recently moved to the village"  
Neji and Sakura lifted the view from the papers to look carefully at the Hokage.

"I understand that this might seem weird" Tsunade said, understanding their confusion "but in the other missions we sent only one shinobi, he or she was discovered after only a few days, we now need a solid alibi and you are the best for this mission. You have all the necessary qualities to carry out my orders without risk to you or to third parties. In addition, you're strong enough to take care of yourselves without the need for someone else to protect you. "

Both nodded again, once past the surprise by the information received, the two knew that they would accept the mission without questioning.  
"Well…" Tsunade said, turning her chair to face the open window. "…leave at dawn... and be careful. Koshimi can be ruthless with spies. "

Without a word, Neji and Sakura left the room.

"We will meet at Konoha doors by dawn. "

Sakura nodded and headed to her house, leaving Neji thinking deeply about the mission while looking his new partner disappearing behind a house.

Neji was convinced that this important mission would be a success. He was a Jounin and Sakura one of the best Chunnin of the village. He was confident of the kunoichi medical skills and her surprising strength, but the more he trusted was the intelligence of that girl.

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

****The orange light of the early sun bathed every corner of the village that morning. The daylight began to drive away the shadows of the night slowly. Konoha's streets were still empty, except for Sakura's silhouette walking in absolute silence towards the main entrance.

"At least someone from Team 7 Likes to be on schedule" Neji said, coming out of the shadows "Are you ready? "

Sakura nodded undeterred from Neji sudden appearance, having felt his chakra as she was getting close to the gates.

"We should get on our way immediately if we want to be in the village of grass before sunset. " said Sakura "I the documents that Shizune gave us, was the exact hour that we should be arriving. "

"Hn" Neji briefly responded as they exited the village, he had read those documents also and was glad that Sakura was as well informed as him. Finally was on a mission with someone who was committed with their responsibilities.  
Sakura was immersed in her own thoughts too. She had never been on a mission with the Hyuuga heir. While she did not know him very well, she knew he was strong and determined, extremely reliable and loyal, features she appreciated beyond words. Everything would be calm on the journey to the village of grass, once there, the really difficult part starts. Both were trained for data collection, it was part of what they were and they both had the innate skill of being able to read those people they were investigating. What concerned Sakura was the physical proximity that would certainly be shared.

She was sure that Neji Hyuuga wouldn't try anything weird while being with her, but she got goose bumps at the mere thought of maintaining their "marriage cover" in front of the rest of the villagers and the Army of the revolution.

**XxxoO0OoxxX**

_**Well, there is the first chapter. I hope that **__**you find it interesting, please comment! It is always good to know what you think of it =)**_

_**And sorry for the bad English, I know there's lots of grammatical (and all kinds of) mistakes all over the place, I'm trying to improve :S**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own **__**Naruto or any**____**of the **____**characters from **____**the anime/manga**__**, otherwise I would rule the world **__**and**____**the**____**story**____**would be **____**something a**____**little **____**different**____**...**____**but**____**it I'm not**__**, so don't **__**cry :D**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji and Sakura were just a few steps away from the main gate of the hidden village of the grass; the trip was fast and efficient, as Neji had planned. Just a few highwaymen had met with them near Konoha but the matter was solved immediately, they could use their ninja skills with no problems as long they were inside the borders of the Fire Country. But around noon they entered into hostile territory. Now, in the afternoon and near the Hidden Village, their priority was to look as normal as possible.

The Hyuuga prodigy walked casually but with all senses in alert. He couldn't use his Byakugan because he had detected the presence of ninjas at the roadside, watching people passing by. They didn't know if those guards were part of the defense of the town or just the renegade ninjas roaming outside the village, Neji could count at least 3 fallowing them. A few kilometers before, Sakura had approached him and slipped her hand in his.

"Someone is fallowing us," she whispered in his ear. Neji already knew but couldn't determine the exact number without his Byakugan. He pulled Sakura closest to him and put his arms around her. From a distance it looked like the embrace of two people who love each other (as their identities as required), but in reality was only an exchange of information.

"You know how many are they?" Neji asked, whispering in her ear.

"Three ... possibly four, one of them just joined," he said in a trembling whisper. Neji nodded ... Sakura's chakra control allowed her to sense others around her, which was very useful when his own ability couldn't be used. But the sense of hearing had been trained heavily in the Hyuuga clan in case something like this happened.  
"A few minutes ago I heard a radio transmission, they seem to know who we are, or who pretend to be, we just have to act normal"

Sakura nodded, things looked difficult from the beginning ... and having Neji with his strong arms around her in that way was not easy either.  
Sakura felt Neji move towards the village and got ready to follow him. But, as an afterthought, Neji paused and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead before releasing her, with his hand holding the girl's, he kept going.  
Once inside the village, following the indications given by a shopkeeper, they found their new home. They entered the narrow street with all senses on high alert. They were in enemy territory, in that place shinobi from other countries were tortured and killed, be prepared for all was part of their new lives. Along the way, inside the village, they saw several checkpoints and after a couple exchanges of glances, they concluded that the ninjas guarding the people were part of the Army of the Revolution. Those ninjas didn't use the characteristic band of the Grass country and they were cold and arrogant towards the villagers, abusing their power but never to the point of creating too much riot among the people, just enough to let them know they were there, they had power, and could do whatever they wanted. Their presence was constant between the villagers and you could see a hint of fear in their eyes whenever those ninjas were in sight.

Sakura didn't let the feeling of oppression flood, they had a mission.

She tightened Neji's hand and he felt her determination. Determination that was reflected in his silver eyes when he looked back at her, he was feeling the same.

They entered the small building immersed in thought. While climbing the stairs, the boy noticed something strange, a feeling that deepened while they entered the small apartment.

Sakura looked around, analyzing the environment. The apartment was small but just what they needed. The front door led to a small room that opened into a hallway. To the left was the kitchen with the dining room included. A small table with four chairs was in the middle of the room, nothing more. On the right, after a short distance was the only room in the department, a doorway beyond led to the bathroom. The girl noticed that Neji was frowning since they entered the building but knew he would inform her sooner or later.

The department was poorly furnished, but they did not need many amenities. They began to unpack immediately.

Everyday tasks were done in absolute silence. Sakura cooked dinner, Neji managed to fix the bedroom door that was about to fall.

Once they were at the table with a steaming dinner in front of them, it was time to analyze the situation.

Sakura was the one who started.

"No microphones," she said as if discussing the weather.

"Hn," Neji responded "But it is rare that there is no surveillance"

"Besides of the ninja stationed on the rooftop of the building across the street?

"His vision is limited; he can only see what the windows allow him to."

"True, but at least they can't hear our conversations."

Neji nodded but remained concerned, he knew there was something unusual in the apartment. And he had a vague idea of what could be, but he needed to confirm it before alert Sakura.

The dinner ended without major changes, Sakura tried to start some kind of friendly conversation but Neji's monosyllabic answers were somewhat disappointing. Finally, after the dirty dishes were picked up, they decided they should go to bed early. It was only 9 pm but they knew the next day would be troubled and they needed to rest.

Neji took a shower first while Sakura was arranging their clothes in the closet. It was really weird for her having to share that space with someone else, with a man for that matter, not to mention that this man was Neji Hyuuga. Sakura found herself smiling helplessly, she was 21 years but wasn't accustomed to contact with the opposite sex, though assumed that she would get used to, not like she had many options.

In the bathroom, while the warm water ran down his tense muscles **(A/N: drools!)**, Neji analyzed the situation... actually, more than one situation. He was so immersed in the mission throughout the day that he didn't realize the increased physical contact he had with some girl with pink hair and green eyes. Now, while the water helped his body relax, images filled his mind and he couldn't remove them. Frowning, almost angrily at such behavior, Neji turned off the shower.

Twenty minutes later, while lying in bed (king size, of course) Neji's mind refused to stop thinking about Sakura. "This is crazy," he said grimacing in discomfort at his own thoughts. Listening to the sound of running water while Sakura was bathing didn't help at all.

On the way to the village, when he had surrounded her with his arms, Neji had noticed how small she was. Despite her strength, her skills, she was just a tiny girl who could even come to look as fragile. He knew better than to underestimate her in that way but at that moment, with his arms around Sakura, Neji felt a strong desire to protect her.

While the boy mentally scolded himself for such thoughts, the reason for his distraction emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a baggy, flowered printed, pink pajama.

Neji stopped breathing.

It wasn't like the pajama reveal much, really, was too large for Sakura's body, he couldn't say that the girl was trying provoke him on purpose.

But at that moment, he could only think of one thing: Sakura looked really sexy!

Suddenly, Sakura looked at Neji, he was frowning and looking very seriously at her.

"Neji, come here" she said softly.

As if he was being attracted by a magnet, Neji did what he was asked. When he was in front of her, Sakura put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. The boy buried his face in Sakura's neck.

"Use your Byakugan, I think there are hidden cameras"

"I know" was all he said, activating his ability. "I noticed it since we arrived; I just don't know were they are"

"You are saying that there is more than one?" Sakura asked, startled, whispering in the boy's ear.

"Wait," he said, hugging her close, rotating slowly while scanning the surroundings. He knew that Sakura hugged him so he could use his Byakugan without being seen. Hidden as it was with his face in her shoulder, Neji scanned the surroundings.

Finally he said. "There's a camera above the entrance frame, one in the kitchen, one in the hallway, one in the bathroom and two in the bedroom: on the lintel of the door and the window frame.

"What shall we do?

"Nothing. If they know that we noticed the surveillance, it would put the mission (and our heads) at risk. We should act normal.

"As normal as a newly married couple?"

"Yes" Neji said, a bit too hasty.

But soon he lost all train of thought. Sakura stuck closer to him and gave him a soft, delicate kiss on the neck, so smooth that he thought he have imagined it, but when a second kiss followed, Neji knew it was real.

Breathing in her scent deeply, he put his lips in Sakura's warm skin and kissed her.

A shiver ran through both at the intimate embrace and Neji's jaw clenched tightly. He knew he was getting into a serious problem. Just as he had imagined, Sakura smelled like cherries... and tasted like heaven.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Hope you like this chapter and sorry again for the bad english :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: just like the previous chapter xP.**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

The sun was warm that morning, light filled every corner of the room. Sakura slowly woke up, wrapped in comforting warmth. She tried to move but something kept her pinned down. She didn't try to move again, it was really comfortable, but her brain was already awake and fully functioning.

"The mission", she thought trying to get out of the bed again. As she was moving, the same weight that kept her on the bed, pressed her face (and her entire body) harder against the firm body that was sleeping by her side. Sakura's brain went into flashback mode and remembered everything.

They had spent almost ten minutes last night, 'pretending' to be a loving married couple. A few kisses here and there. Whispers. Caresses on the most innocent places, and then ... nothing more. Neji had walked away muttering something like: "That should convince them."

Sakura stood still in that same spot as Neji went back to bed, unable to move. Every inch of her body was more sensitive, needy. A strange but pleasant heat settled in her stomach and, speaking of truth, a bit lower too. The most appropriate thing to do next would be bedtime, the girl said to herself. If the guys spying them saw her standing at the side of the bed all night, their façade would crumble down.

Inwardly she knew it was an excuse. A good excuse…, and a bad one at the same time. She was terrified at having to share a bed with Neji, even more so after what they had shared, having felt his strength and vitality surrounding her, but she could only think in being next to him.

"Troublesome" thought Sakura (Shikamaru's style), but the mission came first so she gathered courage and slipped between the sheets next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Now, with the very cause of her frustrations surrounding her possessively, she thought she had made the right decision. She turned her face away from Neji's chest and opened her eyes. The boy was fast asleep, his hair falling over his face, the pillow and over Sakura herself, making her feel even more surrounded, more protected. Sakura sighed, her mind had to stop taking these dangerous roads. Neji didn't even know she existed before that mission; he never talked to her for other matters than training or ninja's stuff. Slowly, the girl slipped out of Neji's arms and left the bed. After a quick bath, she decided to pretend that everything was as usual and started to prepare breakfast for two.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji, hearing again the shower and knowing who was taking the bath, closed his eyes tightly.

"Damn". He had let her go that morning, he let her slip away from his arms and immediately missed her.

Neji clenched his fists. He shouldn't be thinking about it now, it was his first day in the dojo, he had many things to plan.

But there he was, staring at the ceiling, to a spot that seemed to be very attractive since they had moved to that apartment, thinking about her. The previous night he had to gather all of his self control to not start undressing her and make love to her right then and there. From the moment Sakura's body was pressed against his, he couldn't think of anything else, he just wanted her. But when he slid his hand inside the girl's pajamas, Sakura had tried to stifle a moan without much success and that single sound brought him back to reality as if it were a stream of cold water. If only one touch could make her moan, that could only mean that Sakura had never been touched, caressed or kissed like that. With every ounce of self control that he got left on his body, Neji walked away. Leaving her reeling and bewildered.

He had done the best for both. But for some reason, the certainty of having done the right thing was not enough. Somehow, over the night, he had ended hugging her, even though he never had that intention. His body had its own ideas, he thought mockingly. All those years of severe control over his hormones ended up with just one touch from Sakura, with her scent invading his brain and he had almost made a terrible mistake. Sighing, Neji got up from bed, Sakura was already out of the bathroom, it was time for a cold shower.

Breakfast went smoothly and without exchanging glances.

They reached an agreement on how to act from now on (about their mission) and each took separate ways. Their new jobs were waiting.

Still, separated by almost an entire village, they could only think about the other. 

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

___** Kurohoshi no Zanpakutou: sorry if the writing style is not the best but, as I said, English in not my language. Spanish has different grammar rules so as I was translating this fic grammar was kept in 'spanish mode'. I'll try to change it from now on. Thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Insert usual d**__**isclaimer her***_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura walked trough the white corridors of the medical complex where she worked. Like another employee, just as planned. She shouldn't stand out, her profile should remain low and her presence barely detectable, being a Jane Doe was the priority in this kind of missions.

Sakura slid quietly through the white corridors. The smell of disinfectants and chemicals flooded trough her nasal cavities but she was accustomed to this type of environment, she knew what it meant to work in places like this but there was something that disturbed her greatly. It was not a reliable indication or tangible evidence, was more of a hunch, something that definitely was not right, and whatever it was, it was within these pristine walls.

She walked slowly, huge windows bathing the floors and walls with white light that felt almost ethereal. Despite the abundance of light the place was disturbing. Only her footsteps were heard as she walked trough the complex maze of corridors. She was looking for Maka Kashimi's laboratory. After working efficiently all morning, she finally had the opportunity to meet the scientist who, according to the Hokage, was doing horrible experiments inside that very same building. It was entrusted to her the delivery of some results of studies that the doctor had ordered. She carried the papers securely against her chest while looking for the lab.

As she penetrated deeper into the confines of the facility, her footsteps resounded with echoes louder and more distant. Her senses were in total alert as she was getting to the basement of the hospital, the light from the outside diminishing as she got closer to her objective. A shiver ran down her back, Sakura winced. She closed her eyes tightly, she was getting carried away by that place, taking a deep breath she tried to continue but a voice stopped her.

"The new ones always get scared on their first day."

The voice was soft and cold, the superiority that that women felt over Sakura overflowed in every syllable that she emitted. Sakura turned around slowly and facing her, replied:

"These corridors are so dark is very easy to get lost," she smiled, trying to stay in character (new employee, that is) "Maybe you can help me, I'm looking' for Dr. Koshimi's lab.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, where she was, and offered a wry smile to the kunoichi. It was a beautiful woman, tall, blond, her eyes were a strange green color, almost opaque, dull, as if they life were almost gone. Yes, she was beautiful, but intimidating. She took a step toward, being a few inches from Sakura's face. Sakura didn't flinch.

"Hmmm ... Brave, huh? The woman moved away, scrutinizing Sakura closely. "You found me, I'm Maka Koshimi. What do you want from me?"

"I just needed to give you these reports," she said handing her the papers, "Perhaps, if you tell me where your lab is, I could leave it there."

Dr. Kashimi gave her the same creepy half-smile and shook his head.

"No need, I'll take it," she said, removing the papers violently from Sakura's hands and following her path as if Sakura was never there. When she was about to take another hallway, she turned:

"Never come into my lab without permission, understand?

Without giving time for Sakura to respond, the woman was gone, lost in the intricate web of hallways.

Sakura sighed, she had tried. At least she managed to make contact with her target. She wanted to continue investigating, but she knew she should be cautious because any misstep would endanger her life and Neji's. Finding the way back, Sakura thought of a plan to approach the enigmatic Maka Kashimi.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

On the other side of town, Neji watched the practice of his new students with critical eye. They were young people around their twenties, just a year younger than him but without his experience in the real world. These kids were barely out of adolescence and had no idea the pain that the real world could cause. Their faces reflected an innocence and joy that Neji barely remembered feeling. They were not the rogue shinobi that he was looking for.

He gave a few orders and continued analyzing the dojo. The place was small. It had only one main entrance followed by a reception parlor. A large central hall was the largest space. Two smaller rooms were on the sides of the main one, reserved for private lessons (it couldn't hold more than six students), and a warehouse where employees kept all the training elements and boxes with personal belongings. None of that was suspicious, it was all rather normal. But their contact (a spy placed by Tsunade herself) had put him in that place for a reason. And Neji believed that something was in the little office upstairs. It was just a room, which at first glance would be the worst place to hide something. Protruding from the roof of the dojo, anyone crossing the street could see it easily. But sometimes, the most obvious places were the best for hide things. As anyone could see it and just climb into the ceiling, also could be easily guarded and defended from any point that you intend to access. Besides, there were four outposts at the surroundings of the dojo. There was definitely something there.

The classroom door opened, interrupting the Hyuuga analytical thoughts. Two senior students entered carrying a third party. These guys had no better idea than to challenge the new sensei to "prove their abilities." Of course, Neji had defeated them in a matter of seconds, he could only use his taijutsu, but that was more than enough. He even had to injure one of them in his right arm, only to have something to remind him not to get involved in problems with the new sensei again, nor to question his authority. After the defeat he sent them to the hospital to tend the wounded. But now they were back and Neji noticed that they had no mood to get into trouble with him or anyone in the dojo anymore.

But they seemed ... well, they seemed weird. Whispering in a corner, they were giggling, their faces were bright red. Neji walked over to them.

"What is it? Did you go to the hospital?"

The three boys looked at him and smiled broadly, the wounded was the first to talk.

"I must thank you, Himemiya-sensei. Because of the wound that caused me, I met the woman of my life" his face turned crimson as he said those words. His two companions tried to stifle a laughter.

"Oh, yeah?" Neji asked him, frowning "Can you tell what happened in the hospital?  
The boy broke into another fit of giggles, but eventually answered.  
"There I was, suffering, but nobody cared. Everyone seems very busy these days in the hospital," he said almost casually "So my friends began to complain. My father is very important in the village so they immediately obeyed, and sent one of the new doctors. When she appeared I nearly fainted."

"That was the pain, you coward!" One of his friends said, laughing under his breath.

Neji raised his eyes to the ceiling, everything was his fault, he shouldn't have asked, now he had to hear the story of a young lover.

"It was because of her beauty!" the wounded boy replied to his friend "Never mind, the matter is that I was in the emergency stretcher and she entered the room. Her smile lit up the room instantly" he said dreamily.

Neji thought of a girl who had the same power and smiled back.

Her green eyes remind me of the sea and she has such a great body!" he said excitedly.  
Neji frowned suddenly, could not be ... no, impossible.

"But the most strange and more beautiful thing is her hair. It's glorious pink, you know? I'd like to sink my hands on it and... well, I'd like to do many things to her.

Neji saw all red. How dare those kids to speak like that of his Sakura?

"Her name is Saki ... Saku ..."

"Her name is Sakura, Himemiya Sakura" Neji said through clenched teeth "She is my wife."

The three young men looked surprised as the color left their faces completely, leaving them pale and frightened.

"And if you look at her, talk or even go near her again, your bodies wouldn't be able to stand all the pain that I'll cause. I make myself clear?"

The three boys nodded and disappeared from sight.

Neji felt like something heavy and dark burned in his chest as he watched them go. The urge to go to where Sakura was working and get her out so no man could look at her, almost drowned him. He had to refrain himself with all his strength to not break every bone in the boy who dared to look at her that way, now he had to suppress the urge to lock Sakura in their apartment until the mission was over.

Neji couldn't believe that the hardest part of the mission was his fight to not lose control, and all thanks to Sakura Haruno. Who would have thought?

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**There you go, chapter 4**__** is up. Hope you like it.**_

_**Lemmon underway ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any of this!**_

_***gets mad and leaves the room***_

_***comes back, upload chapter five***_

_***leaves again***_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Her first day was relatively productive, but she was exhausted. Sakura tried everything humanly possible to gain the trust and respect of her peers in the medical complex. Now, at the end of a hard day's work, she just wanted to go home.  
"Home," the girl thought, trying to hide her smile, "Home... with Neji"  
Despite having worked hard that day, she had had time to contemplate the meaning of her feelings. The conclusion came easily, she liked Neji.  
She liked him a lot.  
All of him.

His body, the way he acted around her, his intelligence. She wasn't surprised in the least, the guy was really cute and she wouldn't be the first to find that out. But in those two days together they had come to know eachother in a different way. Hyuuga Neji was a gentleman, he was concerned for her safety, how she felt, he protected her... and made her feel like no one had made her feel before: sexy, desired. Many people underestimate how important it is for a woman to feel this way.

Casually walking toward the exit, Sakura was pulled from her thoughts for a few giggles. Looking in the direction of a group of nurses who had gathered outside the reception, she understood the reason.  
Neji, visibly upset, tried to move away from those women. He just went looking for Sakura and suddenly he was surrounded by the all the women of the hospital.  
The girl saw this at the distance and anger began to accumulate within her.  
"I'm gonna kill th..."

No, she couldn't beat them to death. It was her new job ... it was their mission ... and their secret identities and..., that woman was clinging to Neji?

Neji was the last to know what happened.  
One moment he was surrounded by women and the next, a pink mist covered his field of vision and found himself kissing Sakura.

Not that it mattered that much. On the way to the hospital his concerned had gradually increased, he was really worried. He was worried to find Sakura surrounded by men drooling over her, and then he would have had no choice but to violently kill them all.  
_"Maybe not kill them, just ..."_ Neji couldn't think anymore, he felt Sakura's tongue over his lips and lost all coherent thought.

_"Damn, this woman ..." _

"Thanks for coming to get me, my love," Sakura said, still hugging him.

An envious murmur rose behind her, but neither Sakura nor Neji cared in the slightest.

"That was necessary?" Neji muttered in her ear.

"Yeah ... definitely."

Sakura let go of her man just to take his hand and pull him out of the building. Neji couldn't blame her for becoming territorial, he had done the same. It was them against the rest of the world in that place, they should protect eachother. _"Yes, that's a good excu ... I mean, explanation" _

Scratching the back of his neck as a sign of embarrassment, Neji was led to their apartment.

**XxxooO0OooxxX ****  
**

Neji was preparing for another cold shower. His jealousy ... I mean, his concerned about Sakura did nothing to ease his abstinence. Now he had to admit it, he should have had take care of that issue while he was in Konoha, he had participated in nearly four missions in a row and his needs had been neglected. That certainly was the explanation of why his body urged him to go into the kitchen, where Sakura was making dinner, a hug her. Maybe kiss her neck, then cover her lips with soft kisses until she beg him to taker her.

-Nejiiii ... dinner is ready.

The boy cursed under his breth.

He was tired of his brain going on 'daydream mode'. He should do something about it. But instead of going for his cold shower, his feet headed to the kitchen.  
Sakura was humming a song while washing a dirty pot. She never heard him coming.

Neji only had to surround her waist with his arms to lose control. It felt so good to have her close to him. Sakura stiffened but soon lost his train of thought when she felt Neji's lips on her neck. The boy's hands came to the front of his pajamas and began to unbotton it.

Button by button. Painfully slow.

" ... Neji" she whispered, not knowing if it was to stop him or to make him hurry.  
Neji's turn her around and devoured her mouth with a passionate and warm kiss. He just wanted to feel her close. He pressed her more against him, caresing every curve of her body. He felt like Sakura was made for him, only for him.  
He decided to assault her neck again while his hand, as with life itself, took the girl's breast and sqeezed with possessiveness. He didn't know when the thought of that woman being his had taken root in his mind, but now it was a reality.  
He pressed her more against the kitchen counter and ran his tongue over Sakura's neck. He felt her shaking in his arms and he liked it. He wanted her to melt against him.  
But Sakura had her own ideas. She dipped her hands under the robe that Neji was wearing. She felt like the boy the skin responded to every touch of her fingers. Ran her hands through every muscle fiber of his chest and heard him moan in her mouth. It made her feel powerful and vulnerable at the same time, the feelings that he caused her were leaving her breathless.  
Without hesitation, Neji took her hips and sat her on the counter, spreading her legs so he could get close to her. When their sexes touched through the clothes, a shiver ran through them leaving them more breathless and in need of contact. Sakura got Neji completely off of his robe and began to slide it down his shoulders, still kissing him. Neji was about to do the same with Sakura pajamas when they heard a long whistle. Both stopped, they knew what that meant. The ninja infiltrated in the Army of the Revolution was giving them the signal, they should meet soon. Neji and Sakura looked at eachother. They had completely lost control and forgotten the mission, the cameras, their responsibilities ... They blushed in unison as they tried to adjust their clothes back in place.

Slowly, as if they weren't about to have sex against the kichen counter, tried to mislead the observers. With a bit of luck, the ones in charge of watching them could interpreted it as a change of plans. At least that was what they expected.

Neji grabbed Sakura by her waist and guided her into the bedroom where they changed clothes to go out. Their contact was waiting at the agreed place.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HERE COMES THE LEMMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
Sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter, I wrote that one in the office, NOT the best place for writing lemmons so I had to ended before anything good happen =D**_

_**Ah! I don't own Naruto...**_

**XxxooOooxxX**

The night poured its silence on the couple that walked slowly through the streets of the village. Hand in hand, they seemed young lovers seeking a little privacy.

Neji and Sakura were captivated by the atmosphere only for a moment. What happened in the kitchen of their apartment had to have a special meaning, both knew there was something special between them, silently, they refused to believe it was only a matter of hormones. They were experienced shinobi who had survived many battles and couldn't be losing such a basic and primary struggle against their own bodies.

Neji turned his eyes to the woman walking beside him and once again thanked kami that the Hokage had chosen her above all the others. Sakura was also grateful for having Neji next to her, he made her feel safe. Walking with his strong grip surrounding her hand, she felt everything was possible.

But they were awaken from their fantasies very soon. The shrill whistle that was filtered through the leaves of a nearby tree gave the expected signal, the infiltrated ninja was already in the location agreed. Following a pre-programmed strategy, Neji pressed Sakura against the same tree from where the whistle came from. The body of both reacted immediately to the proximity of the other, but could do little about it.

"Have you found Koshimi's office?" said a disembodied voice, braking the silence of the night.

"Yes," Neji replied in the same voice "Over the dojo"

"Any chance to enter?"

"Only by creating a distraction. There are twelve guards guarding the area"

"Any idea how?.

"That's my job" Sakura joined the whispered conversation. She hadn't had much time to discuss it with Neji, but she believed her plan could work.

"What about the laboratory?"

"The guards greatly protect whatever they have inside. I just need a few days."

"You'll have a week to prepare, nothing more"

The impatient voice let them know that even so, that was a long time, they would have to act fast.

"Do not try to contact me, I call you".

And as the voice had appeared, it vanished in the thick darkness of the trees along the lonely road.

Neji, taking off his body from Sakuras took her hand and began the road back to the department.

"I don't know if the watcher believed our acting, changing our mind all of the sudden, I mean..."

Sakura's voice pulled him from his plans to infiltrate the Koshimi's office.

"We must do something about it" was all he said.

They went home in silence. Sakura tried to get away from the boy as soon as they entered the apartment, Neji was too cold on the way back. But Neji had other plans. All for the sake of the mission, he said.

He wrapped his arms and pressed his lips to the girl in a long and passionate kiss that melted the defenses of both. Almost without realizing it, Sakura's top fell to the floor. The girl did not know if she was so lost in the kiss that didn't notice or the Hyuuga boy had more skills than she knew. Seconds later, that question didn't matter anymore. She knew all this was to keep the charade, but was getting into this very aware of what she was doing. She was aware that if she put her brain at work, she could find a better solution to mislead their guards on their surprising change from earlier plans. But her brain had decided to take a little vacation of his role and his heart had taken over. Deep down, Sakura appreciated that weakness... and Neji was the cause. If she had to lose her virginity on a mission, for the sake of Konoha, she couldn't imagine anyone better than Neji Hyuuga as a companion. It was everything she needed in a man, and although the boy was beyond her limits, at the time, just for that night, he belonged to her. Sakura closed her eyes and let him take her to the bedroom.

**XxxooOooxxX**

Neji's intelligence was not going better. His brain cells went out for a walk, And his body took over. And his body needed Sakura the most.

He felt the girl understanding and acceptance of what was to come. He knew he should be careful with her. He would make her first time became a good memory. But never, under any circumstances, he thought about stopping.

He succeeded, even without knowing exactly how, in taking her to the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers. The girl clothes were just a memory by the time Sakura's legs collided with the edge of the bed. Slowly, Neji's weight pushed Sakura to the bed, helping her to lie down. Neji's lips never left the girl's skin. Before she could know what had happened, she felt the boy's mouth on her neck. Neji breathed deeply the girl's scent, intoxicated with Sakura perfume. He kept kissing her shoulder and then lower. Sakuras bra was the next piece of clothes that joined the rest on the floor. Sakura could not help but stifle a moan that struggled to get out from her throat when Neji took her breast in his mouth. She felthim heavy and hot over her and that she loved it. All the power of that muscular body doomed to give her pleasure, it made her feel strong and needed ... to something that only he could give her.

Neji's shirt Sakura followed bra, almost torn off by the girl. She didn't want any piece to stay between them, she wanted to feel skin on skin. And Neji could not complain. Torn between his desire to please his needs and violently take her right there and then, he couldn't. This woman was more important than any with which he had been before. She was special, something more than fun for one night, she was his.

When they finally were naked, Neji took her in his arms and placed her on the pillow and then lay beside her, covering her with a blanket, and kissed her tenderly.

"You know that the answer is 'Yes' " she whispered in Neji's ear.

That was exactly what he needed to hear. As much as he was consuming in desire, he need her permission.

He slid his hand over the girl's belly, folowing it with his lips, kissing her so slowly it was almost painful for Sakura to bear. Neji continued going down, caressing with his fingers the very core of Sakura's pleassure. She was ready for him. But he couldn't take her yet. Between moans, Sakura felt one of Nejis fingers inside her. The pleasure was exquisite. Neji felt her squirm with pleasure and thought it would not hold much more. He covered the girl's body, still caressing her. She was so wet, hot and tight.

"God, Sakura, I need you... now ..." he say, with a hint of desperation flooding his voice.

Neji member positioned at Sakura's entrance . The sexes touched and both trembled with anticipation.

"You know it would hurt, right?"

Sakura couldn't find her voice, she just nodded, looking straight into those silver eyes that that accompanied her in her dreams. Neji saw everything he needed in those green depths. In a quick moevement, Neji penetrated her.

Sakura closed her eyes and held the pain. After a few seconds she felt nothing, just the same need that brought her to that sutuation.

"Please, Neji, Move," she muttered.

A smile appeared on the boy's lips. He wanted her to get used to have him inside, but his Sakura was strong. He kissed her with all the passion he got contained and began to move. The rhythmic movement was drowning them in a sea of pleasure. Moans filled the room as Neji increased the speed of his moevements. The boy's hands clung to Sakura's hips and entered her with greedy need. Sakura, whispering the name of her lover as if it were a prayer, her hands buried in the boy's silky hair and straddle him. The primary and basic instinct led them to ecstasy. The hinges of the bed squeaked and stretched to the limit by Nejis erratic moves. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt Sakura tightening him, extracting a low growl of pleasure from him. Sakura's orgasm hit him hard and, while stifling her moans with his lips, spilled his seed deep inside the girl.

**XxxooOooxxX**

Only two hours had passed since he had been carried away by his impulses and had made love to Sakura. He had no regrets at all.

Neji was awake with Sakura, fast asleep, firmly wrapped in his arms. He kissed her forehead, reinforcing his silent promise to protect her. He was aware that his actions that night could bring all sorts of consequences for both, but if their fates were linked toghether from that ight, he would accept it.

"So be it," he thought. He closed his eyes and draw her even closer to him, seconds later, he fell asleep.

**XxxooOooxxX**

**_Ok, some words are so different from spanish to english! This time I really need to know what you think of it (the lemmon, I mean), It was too much? It wasn't enough? Please tell me. I'm pretty confident writing M rated stuff in spanish but tanslating it into a different lenguage may change the whole meaning of the scene. For the readers who followed the spanish version, you might notice some changes._  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi there again! I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, remember?**_

_**Anyway, about the last chapter... guys, please consider that chapter 5 and 6 happened in the same night, just a few hours away from eachother, especifically the lemmon parts.**_

_**But, there's always a but, I took a step back (metaforically) and read it again and you might be right, seems too rushed. I guess I got carried away by the situation hehe (so did Neji but I never heard Sakura complaining XD). My mind was faster than my fingers, sorry xP. I might re-write it once I finished translating the whole fic.  
**_

_**Now, onto the chapter...**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura returned to the cold and deserted hallways of the hospital where she worked. Her mind trapped in night, 3 days ago. The best night of her life.

Even though the mission kept her busy, her foolish heart refused to forget it. Home life with Neji after that night was back to normal causes, despite his attempts to apologize the next appreciate him trying to explain things later, but she was an experienced ninja, he didn't have to say anything. And much less try to explain that he had taken her virginity, and gave him one of the best nights of her life, just because a mission required it. She thought she could't hold back the tears if she let him explain. So didn't talk about that night. He remained alert and courteous towards her but with a touch of coldness that was very characteristic of him, so normal that nobody had considered it rare. But to her, who had shared the warmest hours with him, he was too distant.

_Wake up, stupid_, she thought, what happened between us was just part of the mission, it was necessary for the charade to continue until we complete our orders. As much as it hurts, it meant nothing to him.  
Stifling a painful sigh, Sakura kept walking. Although her heart was torn bit by bit with every minute of overwhelming reality, their plans should be implemented as accurately as possible. And with tha issue in hand she couldn't stop to try and mend her broken heart.

In the hospital complex that was managed by Dr. Koshimi, Sakura was no longer "the new girl." Each staff member had recognized the girl's talent and soon became part of the medical team. Even the reluctant Maka Koshimi respected her talent. Sakura was quick and precise, her healing abilities far surpass those of the best healers in the village and her techniques were executed with such precision that, two days ago, the chief of staff offered her a new position inthe staff: general assistant. Sakura was happy, not for the recognition, she knew what she was capable of, but thanks to the new position she had access to the area where Maka Koshimi worked.

Didn't took long before she could enter the large rooms that served as labs, they were guarded by many guards, but the information she could muster was weak. Surely, Maka Koshimi didn't leave important files without a effective guard, and those guys weren't effective at all. A few winks, a smile here and there and she had access to everywhere she wanted, but nothing was there to be found.  
She was totally sure that in the depths of the laboratory, the details of what was really happening were kept. Thanks to her stubborn personality she managed to collect data. It took two days to find out the situation in the village of the Grass, it was simple and macabre at the same time. Having taken part in the investigation of Orochimaru and without the skills necessary to implement them, the Koshimi brothers had decided to use the young shinobi in the village as guinea pigs. Once a month, every young student from each dojo of the town passed through the hospital where the doctor administered them a dose of proteins. Sakura was able to get a sample of these "protein" and tested it herself. What they were injecting into these young people was a formula based on Orochimaru research of cells, containing many rare reptiles samples and it was merging with the cells of these shinobi, changing their genetic makeup. The result: the ninjas of the leaf were faster, stronger, more skilled ... and die younger than any other ninja.

Sakura guessed that it would serve the plans of the Koshimis perfectly, they just needed a strong group of ninjas to help them start a rebellion, what happened to them after, it didn't matter.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji walked among his students steadily. The authority oozing from every pore of the Hyuuga. Again, these brats had made him angry. He found them whispering about a certain doctor, the idiot tried to wriggle out of the dojo to hospital where one of them would pretend to be injuried sothey all can get close to HIS Sakura. Neji knew he couldn't beat them again so he started making a routine of taijutsu that had left them exhausted. The other students simply remained silent.

While walking, Neji felt again the pain in his chest that had begun five days ago. It was not a physical ailment, he was healthy as ever, it was something deeper that he could't name. It appeared after the night he had made love to Sakura. The next morning, when he woke up, he found out that Sakura was no longer beside him. Worried, Neji went to the kitchen where he found her preparing breakfast. Something had happened in those hours before dawn and she seamed distant now. He approached to her carefully, if something had gone wrong it was his fault for sure.

"Sorry, Sakura," was all he could say.

Sakura turned and to look him in the eye and what Neji saw in them nearly crushed his heart. Her always bright green eyes were dull and empty, her gaze divert from his, lost somewhere over his right shoulder.

"Last night was..." Neji tried to explain her, Sakura refusing to look into his eyes.

"...I know" the girl cut him "It wasfor thesake ofthe for the mission, I know"

Neji froze in place, that was not what he meant. He tried to hold her hand but she quickly moved out of reach.

After that morning, things were back as before, to the comfortable coldness and courtesy they had held before that mission. Neji thought it was for the best, it was clear that Sakura didn't feel anything for him and tied himself to someone just for their sense of responsibility was really stupid. They had discussed the issue of a possible pregnancy as if it were an aspect of the plan, Sakura had assured him that he had nothing to worry about, her knowledge of medicinal herbs eliminated that possibility. It had been awkward and filled with silences, Sakura still didn't look into his eyes and that bothered him greatly.

But he had to leave those worries behind, now the reality more pressing was the danger it was about to be hanging over them. He remained true to his promise, he would not let anything happen to Sakura. But that day, when the week of planning and speculation reached its end, when within a few hours the success or failure of the mission would be decided, everything became confused and his concern was increasing with each passing minute. He was pretty sure he could fulfill his part of the plan as well as he always did and he knew his Sakura would do the same, she was very capable. But he couldn't help worrying about her.

He looked at the clock hanging on wall of the lobby, **6:37 pm**. In an hour and twenty-three minutes the operation to extract information from the Koshimi brothers would start. All the mission depended on how things come out in those 10 min. in which the operation was agreed. He had told Sakura it was too risky to remove the files from Maka Koshimi laboratory, with the information hecould get from the office over the dojo was enough, but she had refused to listen to his reasons. In the end, Neji knew she could do it, but didn't want to risk her more. His Hyuuga protective instincts jumped over all his defenses and planted firmly in his heart when he head Sakura's dangerous plan. But she had every reason to risk so they decided to try. In all or nothing, Sakura had said that morning before departing. If they did well, at that time the following day, they would be arriving to the Fire country. If something went wrong ... he couldn't even think about it. He looked at the clock. **6:42 pm.**

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

**6:46 pm. **Sakura checked his bag in the staff break-room of the hospital. It was the second time that she reviewed the list of things to keep in order and once again everything was fine. The kunais with jutsus that they had prepared the night before were numbered and ready, smoke bombs prepared, firecrackers had been positioned in the morning round. Everything was almost ready. If the plan worked as expected, an uproar would arise in the central hospital of the Village of Grass at 8 pm. For an untreined eye it would look as the complex was the target of a large-scale attack, fire, smoke and explosions contributing to the illusion. The truth was that they couldn't mount such an attack, they were only two, and although the destructive power of Sakura was awesome, it made her an easy target and an imminent capture.  
That's how their plan took shape. They would take advantage of the distraction it would cause the alleged attack to the hospital to go into the Koshimis siblngs hiding and get the information they needed. Neji would have enough time to steal the plans of revelion for other villages and the names of contacts that Koshimi rebels had in each village outside the country of the grass. Getting a step ahead in their plans of rebellion it would help them to dismantle all from the same roots. Sakura would take advantage of the general confusion to enter the Maka's lab. She had tested the safety of the laboratory a few times during those days and had concluded that it was impossible to breach the inner doors of these labyrinthine installations. Maka's personallab washidden in the depths of the lab and it was the only place that Sakura didn't have access yet. Wasn't only guards, it had intrusion detectors, high-tech scanners and advanced seals guarding the main gates. But Sakura had found the weak point of the complex, the power lines. As any laboratory, power was needed to operate. Where the power lines went from room to room, seals were turned off to allow the free flow of energy. It was a long shot but if her strength was enough to find that exact spot where the seals were weaker, then it would be possible forher to find her way into the office and Dr. Maka Koshimi secret files, without having to go through the doors. She wasn't interested hinher reaserch but she needed the actua formula tobeable to make an antidote to save the young villagers.

**7.18 pm.** Her break ended in two minutes. Sakura stood up, leaving the book I had been casually browsing.

"I'll do a round by the upper floors," she told the head of Healers who was with her.

"Okay, Himemiya. Do not try too hard" the older woman said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back. That was one of the reasons why the large-scale attack was ruled out, many people who work there and the surroundings were innocent and had nothing to do with Koshimi plans, they have to keep them safe at all costs.

Trying to look as nonchalant as possible, Sakura began his last walk through the corridors of the upper wing, leaving the well hidden and ready kunais with the synchronied jutsu in place, with only one seal from the girl's hands, they would be activated and huge flames would appear, devouring the place. The flames were fictitious, of course, but it would give them enough time to carry out the rest of the plan. When Sakura had finished installing the kunais, she decided to retire to a visible place. She should'nt do anything suspicious, and the emergency room was the place to keep her busy enough to make a good alibi.

She checked her watch. **7:45 pm**. Sakura began to heal some minor burns on a child's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here we go again, short chapter but I hope you like it... and I really really hope that you can understand everything that happened... I'm feeling less confident with my english skills in each passing chapter xP**_

**XxxooO0OooxX**

It all happened too fast. Neji sat on the highest branch of one of the trees that lined the town. His heart beating at a rapid rate and uncontrolled. His world was turning inside out since the final plan started and now, contact lost, he didn't know anything about Sakura.  
He should've watched over her, take care of her. Neji silently reproached himself while scanning the surroundings with his Byakugan.  
The mission had gone as planned. Until the last detail.  
At **8.00** o'clock in the evening, a series of explosions in the hospital shocked the village. The flurry of confused people was immediate. The panic quickly spread amongst the villagers.  
Neji was ready to take action and immediatly did his part of the plan. Within minutes, he ordered the evacuation of the dojo and stealthily snuck up into Koshimi's office. Only two minutes were enough to collect all plans and documents that he considered important. He made sure that nobody would suspect him, he left concealed the information obtained under a loose board on the floor of the dojo.  
At **8.07**, Neji Himemiya was watched by Koshimis guards carrying three of his younger pupils out of the dojo and leaving them with their parents. Taking the chance, while he returned to the building looking for his missing students, he got out all the papers.

**8.16**. Neji waited with his and Sakura's belongings on a top of a tree, outside the village, barely containing his concern.

**Xxxoo0O0ooxxX**

Sakura was hiding in the bushes surrounding the hospital complex, the place was recovering slowly from the alleged assault. The guards were running around trying to find the culprit of all the fuss, the healers made sure that their patients were well and calm.  
All she could do was remain silent and wait for a chance to escape.  
At some point in her so meticulous plan, something had gone wrong. She was supposed to meet with Neji on the border of the village ... 5 minutes ago.  
But there she was, with a deep cut on her right arm. She couldn't heal hertself because in the dark, the glowing flow of her chakra would be detected easily.  
She still couldn't understand what had happened, how _she _knew. In full operation, she has started to make her way to Dr. Maka Koshimis laboratoy along the electricity lines. She easely went through the walls, her strengh granting her free pass, no obstacles in sight. That's when it happened. A cloud of purple smoke steped in the way of her range of vision when she got to the last remaining wall, the one that separated her from the antidote to the macabre "protein" that was being injected into the young shinobis.  
A sharp pain invaded her lungs at the time she injected an antidote in her body, she was one of the best medical ninja in Konoha for a reason and always had antidotes at her disposal, especially against neurotoxic venom like that one. But her her actions didn't seem fast enough, her members were so numb that hinder her movements. The reflection of a sharp blade catched her attention right from the mass of smoke and blood began to pour from her arm. She didn't see the culprit and neither its current location, she couldn't focus ony chackra trace due to the venom, that's when Sakura knew she was in trouble.  
But she would never die as a coward, and at the price of risking more than her life, she completed her part of the mission. Using the strengh that still remain in her weakened body, she took one of the test tubes that were placed on the top of the experiments table, 'Protein Mix' could be read in the label.  
Holding it against her chest she tried again to find the exit. The smoke, much dense than before, refused to be despersed, although the poison could not affect her anymore.  
The problem was the difficulty to breathe, not to mention the lost capability to see where she went. Sakura gave up the idea of seeing the exit door and was guided by her instincts. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the way she had entered. Only took three steps before sensing her by her side, the one that cause her the injury in her arm, the one to blame for the venom. And that a woman was the owner of the very same laboratory where she had infiltrated. The sharp sound of the blade sliced through the air and her hand, just as before. Maka Koshimi was trying to recover her 'proteins'.  
"I always knew it was you, bitch!" She shouted as she approached to Sakura.  
But the kunoichi exceeded the doctor's almost insane anger with agility and innate skill. With a simple movement she disarmed her and, gathering chakra in her fist she punch her against the door and left her unconscious. The door cracked open by the force of the impact and all the censors activated the alarms.

Sakura had no problems knocking out Dr. Koshimi but the insane scientist managed to mak her lose her posibility to escape easily.

**Xxxoo0O0ooxxX**

**8.25**. A guard's body lay unconscious next to the tree where Neji was hidding. The good for nothing didn't represent danger to him but he had been helpful as a source of information. Now he knew what was happening deep within the village. He knew they had discovered the deception and now were looking for suspects. The good thing was they haven't thought that he and Sakura were to blame. Relieved to know that Sakura wasn't captured, he decided to wait in hiding, surely she was doing the same and at first opportunity would slip away and meet him.  
And if she didn't do it soon, he would destroy every inch of that village and take her with him to Konoha.

Distracted by his thoughts, Neji never saw Sakura approaching.

"Sorry for the delay," the girl said with a huge smile as she healed a horrible wound on her arm.

Upon seeing the the girl's blood stained clothes, Neji almost lost control of his temper.

"What happened? He asked through clenched teeth.

"Later" was all he said as she looked around and located the guard at the base of the tree.

"He's alive," Neji growled, he didn't like being ignored in this way.

"We better leave before they start the search outside the town, they still think we're there"

Neji couldn't deny Sakuras' logic. Although his blood boiled with anger and nervousness, concern still clinging to his heart.  
But he knew his new priority, now that Sakura was next to him, was to carry her safely to the borders of the country of fire. Then they would have time to talk about what happened... five nights ago.

In silence, they made their way home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Updating fast this time, enjoy xP **_

_**And many thanks for the reviews!**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

The sun was hidding behind the Hokage mountain when Neji and Sakura saw the village. They made the journey back to the village in silence. Too many questions hanging in the air, standing between their hearts. They both knew it, at some point they had to talk about it... but the silence was so dense they couldn't dispel it and it hurt them both equally.

_We're home_, Sakura thought while she approached the entrance of the village, to the end of their mission. A few more steps and everything that had happened between them would turn into another anecdote. Sadness tightly closed her chest and choked her heart.

Neji, meanwhile, barely contained the flood of questions he wanted to dump on Sakura. He needed to know. He needed to understand. But he also wanted to understand why the girl's silence, she should have a very strong reason that kept silent despite being one of the most communicative persons he knew.

They had passed the gates of the villa when a trail of orange pounced on them. Naruto, in all his honest joy to see them again, hugged Sakura tightly, at the risk of throwing her the floor.

"You're back! You're back!" the boy shouted as he pressed Sakura thighter against his chest.

An imperceptible vein had appeared in Neji's temple as he watched the blond dragging Sakura away towards Tsunade's tower where she was probably waiting for the report of the mission.

All the way back he had been preparing a plan to approach the girl and engage in a civilized and mature conversation with her. He wanted her to know that what happened between them was important, that he didn't think of her as another woman in his bed. He thought that Sakura didn't need such explanations and she didn't ask for them, but something inside urged him to do so, to clarify that he was not like other men, that if anything happened, as the result of that night, he wouldn't go away. He would never abandon her. He wasn't Sasuke.

Neji frowned at the thought of the Uchiha. It bothered him greatly to think that Sakura's heart of was still linked to the deserter ninja. She deserved better than that.

Without realizing he was arriving to the Hokage tower, Naruto and Sakura were already climbing the stairs to her office.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Tsunade stood behind her desk, almost in the same position that they had seen her before their departure. She studied them with deep and thoughtful look, but Neji thought it was because the bottle of Sake, surely empty, that was at her side.

"Okay, Neji, I want all the details," she said without changing her position.

Neji let out a breath as he felt Sakura's jade eyes dug into his face. He looked at her. He wold never say anything about them. He tried to reassure her through his pure eyes.

Tsunade saw the puzzled exchange of glances between her shinobis. Perhaps the sake clouded his senses (just a little) but her instincts were as sharp as ever.

She listened carefully to the concise and practical narrative that Neji provided, hearing the particular details from Sakura, for almost an hour. After receiving the information from they got from the Koshimi's siblings, she proceeded to issue herorders. If they thought the mission was over, they were very wrong.

"Excellent work," she told them "Neji, you should gather a group to infiltrate every foreign base that Koshimi had planned to start the revolution in. Sakura, you will find a cure as soon as possible for the substance that Dr. Koshimiwas injecting in those ninjas.

They both nodded and went immediately to fulfill their orders. 5 long days passed until they met eachother again.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura was walking back and forth through her room nervously. She was restless and had a good reason to be so. In the last 5 days, her mind focused on just two things: The cure for the poison that was invented by Dr. Koshimi ... and Neji Hyuuga. And that night she will seehim again.

Neji's operation to dismantle the rebellion in foreign bases was, as expected from the Hyuuga prodigy, a resounding success. Dozens of ninjas had been captured and taken prisoner by Konoha. Sakura had entered one by one to the hospital and injected them with the antidote. All were discharged that same morning.

Now, the only left thing to do was the party organized by Tsunade to celebrate the succes of the entire mission. For a job well done. For having returned home alive. And Sakura was extremely happy for every one of those things, but deep down she knew that she lost her heart and soul in that mission.

But she was determined to move on. If Neji didn't consider her important enough to talk or ask how she was after a week from their return, then she would go on without him. As much as it hurt more than a poisoned kunai, she would forget that she gave something so important to a man who failed to appreciate it.

_Am I being a complete idiot_, Sakura quietly reprimanded herself. It wasn't Neji's fault. She eactly what was happening and God knows she enjoyed it. The difference was that it meant something different for both.

_Well, I should find someone who does care._

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_"Why she isn't here?"_ Neji thoughtworried, they all supposed to meet in the bar ..._ "Why would she be so late? It wasn't like her._

"Neji, stop looking at the door" Tsunade said looking at him askance. The Hokage had joined the celebrations and it was on her second bottle of sake. "She will come in any minute"

Neji looked at her trying to hide his surprise, Tsunade just laughed. There was little that escaped to Lady Tsunade instincts and what happened between her best ninja and her best apprentice was not one of them.

The boy felt his cheeks began to burn but he paid attention, all what he could think of was Sakura being really late.

After about ten minutes of practicing his door watching techniques, he felt her arriving. I wasn't a better way to describe it, he just felt her. He felt her presence in the depths of his heart, he had never experienced anything like that. Something in his chest twitched when he heard her voice, his whole body warmed and his mouth made a grin that was dangerously resembling a smile. If he had to be honest with himself, the last 5 days had been very much like hell. He couldn'tt concentrate, everything was twice as hard than usual. The mere thought of her sent to hell all his normal brain functions, not to mention his body. That girl had managed to turn his world upside down and he just wasn't able to return it to normal. He didn't want to. When she was around he felt as a different man and he liked it... he liked it a lot.

Sakura came to the table where everyone was, Neji was ready to get up, say "hello" and offer her a seat. Next to him.

When a shadow clasped on his feet and left him glued to the floor.

"Let me help you, beautiful lady," the shameless Shikamaru moved a chair for Sakura to sit. Across the table, away from Neji.

Killing a companion was too serious of a crime to commit when the Hokage was present, right? Neji chewed his thoughts, the shadows returned to its owner while Shikamaru winked from his seat next to Sakura.

_"I shouldn't care"_, he thought, "_she is only a camrade and_ ... _what the hell is Shikamaru whispering in her ear!_"  
If the Nara boy dare to touch her or even get a bit closer to her, he would surely kill him. That was his woman!

With fists tightly clenched, Neji had a revelation. The kind of revelation that change your life forever... he was madly in love with Sakura Haruno.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

**Hope you like it!... next one would be the last!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: same as usual**_

_**Sorry for the delay! here is the last chapter ...**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Neji couldn't concentrate in the party, just few minutes were enough to confirm his disconfort. The scene in front of him was enough to end the celebration for him. Seeing Shikamaru getting way too close to Sakura was making him unease. His body automatically lifted from the chair and without a word to anyone, he was out of the bar.

"How this could happen?" he thought angrily as he walked the streets of Konoha. He though he was beyond all that crap about falling in love and hormones but, overnight, Neji found himself totally in love with Sakura Haruno.

Well, perhaps it wasn't overnight. If he had to be honest with himself, and he was, he knew it was something progressive. Sakura got under his skin with every smile, with every shared touch, and finally he had no way out, his mind had no more options than to fall in love.

And thanks to his excellent level of communication, there he was ... walking away from her. Handing her over to another man.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura watched as Neji left the place, she couldn't tear her eyes apart from him, he was leaving her again. Perhaps letting Shikamaru get close was a bit excesive. But she was hurt, he didn't even make the effort to greet her when she arrived to the table where everybody was drinking. When Shikamaru came to her, all friendly and polite, she simply chose.

While Shikamaru's hand slowly slid up her leg so distracted and almost innocent, Sakura realized that she had made a bad choice. _"Neji would have asked permission before doing something like that"_ Sakura thought, _"he would have caress me gently and make my heart raise just with that single touch"_

With every thought, the girl became more and more depressed.

"Sorry," she said suddenly rising from her seat "I'm very tired, I think I'll go home"

Everyone present looked at her surprised, she was usually the life of the party (along with Naruto, their fights were quite a show in itself) but that night she was off.

Saying good night to all her friends, Sakura decided to return to her small apartment. She just wanted to lie down and sleep, hoping that the long hours of sleep would erase some of the sadness that choked her heart.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

"You're a good actor," Lady Tsunade said to one of her favorite ninja.

"It wasn't difficult," Shikamaru said with a bland smile. "Sakura has a great body, I just had to be one of those who want to get closer to her... mmm assets".

The Hokage looked at him askance, frowning.

"You know you're talking about my apprentice, right?"

"I know, I know," he hastened to answer the the angry woman in front of him "But, can you explain what was that all about? Not only I was afraid that Sakura could wipe the floor with my poor body, but Neji Hyuuga looked as if with his only glance he could make my brain explode... and then wipe the floor with my poor (lifless) body."

Tsunade had to stifle a laugh. It was so much fun to see how the arrogant and proud Hyugga heir fell surrendered before a boisterous fit of jealousy.

"That I will not tell you, but you did a good job. Now both will understand what their problem is and solve it... You know, I think it's time to have grandbabies" Tsunade said as an afterthought.

"Eeeehhhhh...! Sakura is...?"

"Of course not, you idiot, you were supposed to tell me that I'm still too young to be grandmother..."

"Sorry, sorry..." Shikamaru repeated.

"Thanks to your lack of consideration..." Tsunade paused to look at him while increasing the suspense about the punishment "You would depart tomorrow to Suna, Temari said she needed a ninja skillfull in battle strategies so he can help her in a few classes at their shinobi academy."

Poor Shikamaru didn't know if tremble at the prospect of her punishment or thank her for it.

Tsunade smiled to herself, _"I think I'm the first Hokage who acts as matchmaker, hehe"_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

A few streets away from the bar, where the lights of the party no longer lit up the road. Sakura tried with all her might to fight away the that tears filled her eyes. At least until she reach the safety of her apartment.

Her feet were as heavy as her heart. She never thought that something could hurt this much.

"So, Shikamaru is not fun anymore?"

A cold voice came from the shadows, scaring Sakura, but she almost immediately recognized it.

"What are you doing here, Neji? I thought the Hyuuga heir would have more important things to do rather than worrying about a simple kunoichi"

The pain in Sakura's voice of was almost palpable. Each word was like a stab in the boy's chest.

He had hurt her... he hurt her too much. Neji tried to approach her but the girl took a step back.

Neji thightened his fists. The idea that Sakura didn't want him to get close to her, to touch her, was unbearable. Summoning all the courage he had, he said the words that were more difficult for him to say:

"I'm sorry"

A long, heavy silence stretched between them.

"I know you're sorry, Neji" Sakura said, finding her voice after a few minutes. "No need to apologize, it was all for the mission. I knew what it was when it all started."

Sakura turned to leave. To escape. She couldn't stand it anymore. If Neji tried to apologize once again she would begin to cry uncontrollably, afraid that could never stop.

"Wait, Sakura!" Neji said following her.

Just a few steps away, the boy reached her. He didn't know how Sakura would react or even if she would hear him but he couldn't stay quiet about what he felt. If she didn't feel the same, at least he could live knowing he did everything to keep her.

Before the girl could get away from him, Neji hugged her from behind and pressed tightly against his chest.

Sakura was immobilized by the boy and she could feel his breath on her ear (she could feel his entire body pressed against her back)... despite her attempts to control herself, she began to tremble.

"Listen to me, Sakura" Neji said in her ear "then you can go if that's what you want"

Sakura gave up and nodded so Neji could see her agreement and began to listen. After all, how much more can it hurt?

Neji hugged her even thighter.

"What happened in the hidden village of the Grass... everything that happened between us, started as mere requirement of the mission, I won't deny it. We _had _to look like a newly married couple."

Sakura stood still. Maybe if she stayed very still, she would begin to disappear and the pain that was drawning her would go away.

Neji, oblivious to Sakura struggle to not fall apart, continued.

"But every time you smiled, every time you touched me, my heart beated faster. Can you believe it? I never thought something like this could happen to somebody like me.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Every hour that passed was worse. I needed to see you, hold you close, feel you close to me. I worried about you, not only because they could discover our alibis, but that any man could lay eyes on you. I was dying of jealousy at the mere thought of someone else touching you. Like tonight, Shikamaru can consider himself lucky... I wanted to behead him so bad..." The boy paused, concerned about the lack of reaction from Sakura, he hugged her even harder. "And that night ... I never had the mission on my mind that night, Sakura. Maybe I took it as an excuse to make love to you, I don't know. I just wanted to hold you, to feel you, to make you see you belonged to me. I needed you naked under me, moaning my name as you took me in. I needed to make you mine."

Neji loosened his embrace and allowed her to turn around to look at him.

"Haruno Sakura, that night you gave me something very important to you, something I will cherish for the rest of my life. And I gave you the most precious thing I own, every beat of my heart from that moment until I die. I love you."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, the words that had formed in her throat from the beginning of his declaration refusing to be pronunciated.

"That's all I have to say, you can go if you want."

And for the first time in his life, Neji closed his eyes and waited.

"I love you too"

Sakura's voice reached the ears of the boy as a faint whisper, but it was enough to bring him back to life.

There was no need to ask if he had heard right, deep in his heart he knew it, this woman had been made for him and only him.

He hugged her and kissed her trying to convey in that kiss how much he loved her, feeling Sakura's response fill every corner of his soul.

No one knew how long they stayed on that street, just kissing, enjoying being together, but they both knew that their love wouldn't remain undercover anymore.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**So, that's it! Hope you find this fic entertaining and thank so so much for reading it all the way. To tell you the truth, It was a pain in the...head... to translated the whole thing, but it was worth it.  
May I say, leaving humility aside, that I'm pretty proud of myself for putting this through, it made me want to write something in english from the get go (so I'm doing xD)  
And a special thanks to Elistraee: your support and constructive critics help me grow as a fic writer, thank you so much!**_

**_See you all in the next fic!_  
**


End file.
